The Badge and The Burden
The Badge and The Burden is the ninth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on September 12th, 2013. Summary The morning after their initiation, Weiss wakes up to Ruby blowing a whistle in her ears and finds the others are already dressed in the academy uniforms. Ruby declares as leader that the team's first order of business is to decorate, and as Blake suggests, clean their dorm. So they put their belongings in the room, including hanging posters, paintings, storing books. Ruby slashes a curtain with Crescent Rose that they then mend. Soon, they realize that the beds cannot really fit side-by-side in the room with all their stuff. Ruby then proposes a solution: the beds should be redesigned as bunk beds. All except Weiss are in favor of the proposal, outvoting her in the decision. Ruby then states their next order of business is class, prompting Weiss to realize that class is already about to start. They then rush out of the room to their first class, with Team JNPR seeing them leave from across the hall and also realizing they need to get to class. When Team RWBY is in class, they are lectured by the mustachioed, long-winded professor Peter Port. He lectures about the purpose of the class, how the city of Vale and the other 3 kingdoms provide safe havens from the Grimm, and the purpose of being a Huntsman/Huntress. He then tells a long, self-absorbed and purposeless story about himself and his experiences with the Grimm. During this story, Weiss becomes infuriated as she notices Ruby's inattentive, disrespectful, and rude behavior, including doodling, balancing all her school materials, and picking her nose. As Port asks the class who possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman/Huntress, Weiss raises her hand and says that she possesses these said traits. However, in order to prove this, Peter Port tells her she would soon have to fight a Grimm locked in a cage, as a test. Transcript Trivia *Team JNPR appear to share a room together even though there are two boys and two girls. *Early in the episode, a poster of the "Achieve Men" can be seen on the wall. This is a reference to Rooster Teeth's gaming members called the Achievement Hunters. **This also references Geoff Ramsey's original name for the website which would have been "Achieve Men". **The poster and poses are from the "Boy Band" poster. *Among the items Yang is carrying from 0:57-1:04 are items belonging to several other characters, namely Ruby's headphones and dog pillow, Pyrrha's shield Akoúo̱, albiet smaller, Nora's hairbrush, the candles Blake used in the Shining Beacon, Pt. 2, Weiss's Dust For Dummies' ''pamphlet, and white queen and black knight chess pieces (possibly given to her by her 'friends'). *Among the things that fall out of Blake's suitcase, a Shi-nee Toothpaste container is seen. *The student who shouts "EEEE-YUUP!" in the classroom is a reference to Andrew Blanchard's catchphrase from the Internet Box Podcast, which several cast and crew members of RWBY also work on. However, the voice was provided by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 '''Miles Luna's Twitter] *The line "Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man" could be a reference to the unnamed Cabbage Merchant character of the fellow American anime Avatar: The Last Airbender and its successor The Legend of Korra, which premiered its second "Book" the day after this episode's release. Image Gallery 12 max. (Important note: Please use High Quality pictures of different scenes in order and in an .PNG file.) Rise and Shine!.png|Rise and shine. ep9 unpacking.png|"We still have to unpack." Bonsai!.png|Banzai! Episode 9_Picture 7.jpg|''Ninjas of Love'', looks like we have a closet fan. Weiss, that's just rude..png|Up for a vote. Home made Bunk Beds!.png|Home-made bunk beds. Cartoon moment anyone.png|Classic Cartoons are invading RWBY. Ozpin and Glynda.png|Out for a morning stroll. Grimm 101.png|Welcome to Grimm studies Episode 9_Picture 16.jpg|"AIIIIYEAAH!" Rubys notes.png|Rubys 'informative' notes. Cage the Boar.png|Cage the boar. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1